The Digidestined Meet The Digi Tamers
by Golden Dragon
Summary: What happens when Takato Meets Tom Frangro?
1. The Strange Signal

Writer's Note: This story is an idea I came with a fellow author's (Felinemon, if you're wondering) permission to use some of 

Writer's Note: This story is an idea I came with a fellow author's (Felinemon, if you're wondering) permission to use some of his characters.Some of the events that happen in this story may not happen in my fellow author's fan fiction series. He also had let me know of future events in his Digimon fan fiction

The Digidestined Meet The Digi Tamers

By Golden Dragon

Part 1: The Strange Signal

"Hey, little bro, wake up," said 17-year old Ann Frangro to her sleeping 16-year old kid brother, Tom. He wouldn't wake up until his digimon, Felinemon, jumped on top of him and licked him on the face. 

"Hey Tom, you can't sleep all day, cause today we have to fix the parts of Primary Village that were wrecked yesterday," said Ann's digimon, Magemon. 

Tom yawned and said, "That reminds me, Kari gave me an E-Mail last night, saying she would be the only one helping us today, due to the others have some important matters to care of…no problem," Tom let out a half-smile he was really an understanding kind of guy, plus the fact he secretly really liked Kari very much, and he went off to get changed.

  


Meanwhile, in another dimension, similar to our world…

"Take care of that jerk!" yelled Takato before Gillmon, Renamon, and Terriermon attempted to tackle Deathmon, but the evil digimon smacked the three away. 

Jenrya moaned and said, "He's no ordinary enemy, he's a mega! It's going to take a lot to destroy him!" Suddenly, Ruki heard a strange sound, looked up, and her eyes widened, causing her two human friends to look up as well. It was a strange portal and was pulling Deathmon, Takato, and Gillmon in! The three let out echoing screams as they disappeared…

In the digital world, two evil beings were in a strange ship, with one gloating over their prize catch. The gloating one was a strange human named Teriko Yin, who looked an ordinary human, but something about him made him different, something sinister. The other one was a very powerful super class digimon named Generalmon, who looked a purple-skinned human with wild white hair, wearing a greenish uniform. 

"At last, we have a perfect component in our bio-weapon project!" as his portal machine, with power to scan further dimensions provided by Generalmon, scanned the capture. 

"Whatever…" yawned Generalmon as he turned his head to the computer. "Hmm…appears your machine caught two more beings than we needed…" continued Generalmon.

Teriko pushed some buttons on his panel and replied, "I'll send the other two to somewhere in the digital world, it's Deathmon we need,"

Tom heard a strange beeping coming from his D3X and said, "Hey guys, I'm getting a strange signal from my D3X" Kari, Gatomon, and Magemon walked up to Tom, and Ann followed, as fast as her chubby body could move.

"Ann's and my D3s can't detect it, so you and Felinemon will follow the signal," said Kari as she looked at her D3.

Takato looked around as he walked on the path with Gillmon and said, "Man, I wish I knew where we were…" Suddenly, he wasn't looking and he bumped into someone by accident. When he looked, he saw he saw a 16-year old boy with a cat-like digimon (Tom and Felinemon, if you're wondering)…

To Be Continued in The Digi-Port Glitch!


	2. The Digi-Port Glitch

(Writer's note: I just had been informed that Ann does have a D3X after Teriko Yin was defeated for the first time. Thanks for informing me, Felinemon!)

The Digidestined Meet The Digi Tamers

By Golden Dragon

Part 2: The Digi-Port Glitch

After a while of talking, Tom and Takato had learned more about other and about the other's dimensions. Because of this, the two boys became friends, and Felinemon and Gillmon became likewise. "What the…?" asked Tom when his D3X gave out a beep, letting Tom know he got message. He looked at it and found out Kari and Ann needed help from him and Felinemon.

"Felinemon digivolve to…Tigermon!" yelled Felinemon as he changed from his winged black cat form to his larger, winged panther-like champion form. Tom, Takato, and Gillmon hopped on Tigermon's back and the digimon flew off.

"Ach due liber! This is a strange phenomenon!" said Professormon as the intelligent digimon looked at the strange portal through his telescope. Ruki and Jenrya had noticed the portal that sucked in Deathmon, Takato, and Gillmon in was slowly growing and moving. The two humans and their digimon had then met Professormon who had claimed his friends; Geminimon and Windmon, had been sucked in as well. "What the…that portal just captured Queendekumon and Sonatamon!"

Ruki looked through another telescope and said, "We got to get Takato and Gillmon back, and find some way to close that portal!" 

Professormon's spirit brightened up as he replied, "Then, I think I have an invention that might help!" and he ran off to his invention storage room.

Skull Devimon and Stone Cebramon screamed as they broke up into data from Angewomon, Sphinxmon, and Growmon's attacks, when the two ultimates and champion had to stop them from destroying Primary Village. Angewomon turned back to Gatomon, Sphinxmon split back into Felinemon and Magemon, and Growmon became Gillmon again. 

The three digidestined and digitamer congratulated their digimon until Felinemon screamed, "Guys, I just realized something! The only way Takato and Gillmon could have been brought to our world is through Teriko Yin's portal machine. But to have the power to span dimensions would to come from…"

"GENERALMON!" yelled Tom, Ann, Kari, and their digimon at the same time when they realized what was going on. 

"That would Teriko Yin's bio-weapon, Stone Cebramon was working with Generalmon's lackey, Skull Devimon!" replied Magemon as he wondered about why Generalmon was working with Teriko Yin. Eventually, Teriko's insanity or Generalmon's greed would end their partnership…

"At last, I finally collected all the components to make the perfect bio-weapon!" cheered Teriko as he smirked at his prisoners of his dimensional portal. Suddenly, the computer began flashing a red light and the mysterious human then yelled, "What?! Something else is coming through the portal!"

To Be Continued in Jenrya and Ruki, Welcome to the Digital World 


	3. Jenrya and Ruki, Welcome to the Digital ...

The Digidestined Meet The Digi Tamers

By Golden Dragon

Part 3: Jenrya and Ruki, Welcome to The Digital World

"We're here!" said Professormon as he steered his strange flying device steered out of the dimensional portal and onto the metallic floor. Ruki, Jenrya, and the three digimon walked out of the machine and saw a strange human and digimon. 

"Greetings, I'm Teriko Yin and this is my associate, Generalmon. Have you come to see our digimon collection?" introduced the human before he pushed a button on his right. From the ceiling, above a grand shaft, came several bubble-like prisons, each containing a frozen-state digimon. They held Deathmon, Windmon, Geminimon, Sonatamon, Queendekumon, Ice Seadramon, and Spartamon. (Teriko Yin collected the two last ones during the last chapter) 

Professormon looked at his friends, Geminimon and Windmon, and demanded, "You release my friends and these other poor souls, or face the consequences!"

Generalmon snickered as he smirked, "You? Destroy us? That's a laugh!" Teriko Yin also let out an evil smile as he sat down on his floating chair and tried to hold his crazy laughter.

"I may a genius, but I'm still an ultimate! Scientist's Rocket!" yelled Professormon as he threw a strong blast of energy at the two villains, but when the smoke cleared, Teriko and Generalmon were unscratched! 

Generalmon rose up his fist before he said, "Fool! You can't beat us with your weakling power. NEGATIVE CHARGED FIST!" and with that, he fired a blast of black energy, blasting Professormon into an empty bubble-prison. As Generalmon looked at the frozen-state ultimate, he said, "Perhaps we can use you in a future experiment…" Suddenly, Renamon and Terriermon tried to digivolve but Generalmon threw them into Jenrya and Ruki with his darkness mist attack. 

Ruki gave Teriko a dirty look as she asked, "What do you want with these digimon, anyway?"

"Ah, such a big question for such a little girl. Generalmon and I had copied data from these digimon's most useful parts and combined it into what's behind that door," answered Teriko Yin as he pointed to a large steel door that had roars and pounding sounds coming from behind it. Teriko and Generalmon laughed until the whole ship shook from impact.Teriko got up and said, "There's no life or strange weather in this area! That could only mean one thing…"

"Okay, let's get to Teriko Yin's computer room!" ordered Tom as he ran down the hall, followed by Crusadermon, Angewomon, Sorcerormon, Growmon, Kari, Takato, and Ann. 

Generalmon saw the image on a screen and said, "Time to unleash the bio-weapon," and he pulled a lever, causing a door to the digidestined to open. The creature walked on its four insect-like legs towards the kids and digimon. It flapped its huge wings, causing Kari to be blown into Tom. 

"Are you okay?" asked Tom as he held onto Crusadermon with one arm and Kari with the other. Ann was holding onto Sorcerormon, while Takarto, Angewomon, and Growmon held onto metal bars. 

Kari held on tight to Tom as she answered, "Yes, thanks for caring…" 

Suddenly, the creature stopped flapping its wings and Teriko Yin's voice was heard over a loud speaker, as it went, "Meet Deluxe Kimeramon!"

To Be Continued in Part 4: The Battle Against Deluxe Kimeramon!


	4. The Battle Against Deluxe Kimeramon!

The Digidestined Meet The Digi Tamers

By Golden Dragon

Part 4: The Battle Against Deluxe Kimeramon!

Deluxe Kimeramon was certainly a horrifying sight, for he was made up of different parts of digimon. His abdomen was Queendekumon's lower half, attached to it was Sonatamon's torso and it had two pairs of arms. The bottom arms were Deathmon's, while the top ones were Spartamon's strong, armored arms. Deluxe Kimeramon's head was the green colored head of Geminimon's, with Ice Seadramon's jaws made up his mouth. It hovered a few feet off the ground, using Windmon's four wings. "Let's get him, gang!" yelled Crusadermon as he and the other digimon tackled the gigantic Deluxe Kimeramon, causing him to crash through the wall. However, the bio-weapon smacked each digimon away, using its four powerful arms

"What in the?" said the surprised Ruki when she saw Growmon on one screen and Takato, with the digidestined, on the other. "Look, Jenrya!" continued Ruki as she pointed to the screens, letting Jenrya and the two digimon know.

"It's Takato and Growmon! They are need our help, but how we are going to get away?" asked Jenrya as he scratched his head, looking at Terriermon.

Renamon saw the computer panel and said, "I know how," and with that, she pushed the prison release button, causing the suspended-animation digimon to be free.

They didn't say a word, but the messages on their faces were clear: Get Teriko Yin and Generalmon….

"I got you now!" yelled Deluxe Kimeramon (Yes, he can talk) as he held Crusadermon tight with his four hands, for Crusadermon was the strongest and was able to hold his own against Deluxe Kimeramon. Suddenly, two blasts from the top of Teriko's ship hit the bio-weapon's hands, causing him to let go. 

Takato looked up and smiled as he said, "It's Galgomon and Kyuubimon, meaning Ruki and Jenrya are here too!" As he was saying this, his fellow digi tamers ran to him, and he introduced them to the digidestined. 

Deluxe Kimeramon finally soothed the pain on his hands, flew above Galgomon and Kyuubimon, and yelled, "No one does that to me! BLACK TOXIC SHOT!" and with that, he fired a huge black blast from his mouth at the two champions. However, Crusadermon and Sorcerormon fired their attacks, reflecting the blast back at Deluxe Kimeramon, sending the beastly super flying. 

As Teriko Yin watched the four digimon come down from the roof in different ways, he yelled to Deluxe Kimeramon, "You multi-parted half wit! Destroy them, but leave Tom Frangro alive. He still has the Prophet inside his body, and I need that energy to improve your power!"

"Well, too bad! I'm not taking your orders anymore! BLACK TOXIC SHOT!" yelled Deluxe Kimeramon as he fired his attack, causing Teriko to be buried in rubble.

Tom looked at his human friends and yelled, "He's turned against Yin! This is going to be a tough fight!" before he got an idea, closed his eyes, and placed his fist over his heart…

To Be Concluded in The Birth of Trimon and The Destruction of Deluxe Kimeramon


	5. The Birth Of Trimon and The Destruction ...

The Digidestined Meet The Digi Tamers

By Golden Dragon

Part 5:The Birth of Trimon and The Destruction of Deluxe Kimeramon

Suddenly, Tom's clothes were replaced with a robe and he spoke with a different, but mystical voice. "I am the Prophet, who is one with Tom Frangro. Digi Tamers, hold up your digivises and I will grant you with a new power." said Tom in his new voice. Takato, Ruki, and Jenrya did what he said and he made the digivises glow with a golden light, causing their digimon to do likewise.

"GROWMON! KYUUBIMON! GALGOMON! WARP DNA DIGIVOLVE TO…TRIMON!" yelled the three digimon, fusing into one powerful mega.

Crusadermon was in a glowing firing position as he said, "Good! We got some more power! Trimon, Sorcerrormon, Angewomon! You three keep Deluxe Kimeramon busy as I charge up my most powerful attack!" Deluxe Kimeramon was smacked around and when he crashed into the ground, the next few moments would make sure he never got up again. "GRAND DESTRUCTOR!" yelled Crusadermon as he unleashed a powerful beam, causing Deluxe Kimeramon to scream as he broke up into data. Later, the three DD and three DT found Generalmon had been buried in rubble and all the trapped digimon had been sent to their dimension, except for Professormon who was preparing his machine for the trip home. 

"Goodbye, Digidestined!" shouted the Digi tamers and their digimon together as they walked into the machine with Professormon and the door closed.

"Goodbye, Digi Tamers!" shouted the Digidestined and their digimon as they waved goodbye to the machine that floated into the portal and disappeared. Later, a few hours after Digidestined left Teriko Yin's fortress, Generalmon had rose up from the rubble and searched for Teriko Yin's body.

"All that's left of him is his cloak, but knowing that lunatic, he'll be back…" said Generalmon before he flew off for his fortress, where he would plan his next move against the Digidestined.

The End


End file.
